She Is My Sin
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: ONESHOT  PRESENTE PRA PURE-PETIT CAT  tiquinho atrasado  Ela é meu pecado...


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Essa fic é um presente de aniversário para a Pure Petit Cat! Espero que goste... Apesar do título ser o mesmo de uma música do Nightwish, eu escrevi ouvindo outra (The Forever Moments), porque a melodia de "She Is My Sin" não me agradou...

**She Is My Sin**

Um homem caminhava solitário na noite. Os longos cabelos loiros e lisos balançavam conforme seus passos vagarosos e leves. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas não estava alheio as criaturas que vagavam por este mundo, que os humanos não poderiam ver. Seus trajes fluidos e claros acompanhavam a brisa suave que soprava em sua direção.

Os humanos não caminham sozinhos. Especialmente a noite.

Há tantas criaturas que jamais poderão ver e compreender...

Apenas algumas são visíveis, e estas, não tem medo de mostrar sua identidade e caminhar livremente em meio aos mortais.

Este homem, no entanto, não era simplesmente um homem. Ele era Shaka, o homem mais próximo de Deus... Um anjo...

Shaka era responsável por cuidar dos humanos, garantir-lhes que nada que não fosse "planejado" lhes acontecesse. Era o responsável por manter a ordem entre as criaturas, que haviam feito um pacto.

Vampiros, lycans, duendes, fadas, sereias, grifos, górgonas, gnomos, elfos, salamandras, anjos, demônios... todos eram submetidos ao Pacto de Atlântida...

Atlântida, a terra perdida, a ilha que afundou no meio do Oceano, para o bem dos humanos. Nesta ilha, viviam todas as criaturas da fantasia, do imaginário humano, que na verdade, eram todas reais. Deus havia lhes dado aquela ilha, para que não importunassem os humanos, seus queridos filhos. Todas as criaturas também eram filhos de Deus, mas Ele amava os humanos mais do que a qualquer um de seus filhos. Porém, algumas das criaturas se rebelaram, pois queriam poder viver livremente, assim como seus irmãos mortais.

Shaka era responsável por manter a ordem entre os poucos sobreviventes, que deveriam respeitar os homens.

Nesta noite, ele havia saído para caminhar, aproveitando a recém-conquistada paz entre todos os filhos Dele. Shaka observava os humanos e admirava a capacidade de amarem. Entre todas as outras criaturas, era possível haver amor, inclusive amor verdadeiro, mas entre os homens, havia algo especial na forma como tratavam o amor... e ele no fundo, desejava que pudesse sentir o amor que os humanos viviam, ainda que fosse arrogante demais para admiti-lo.

Na mesma noite, e na mesma cidade, porém, uma jovem observava de longe os humanos. A vida tão frágil e pequena destes seres...

Mitie era uma vampira, criada por Deus com o aspecto dos homens orientais: tinha longos cabelos negros e sedosos, olhos puxados e negros, a pele clara e delicada, alta e magra. Os caninos de marfim se projetavam sobre os lábios pintados de vermelho. Vestia um quimono negro de seda, longo, ainda mais longo do que os quimonos comuns, com mangas largas. Suas vestes tinham pequenos detalhes de rosas vermelhas como o sangue próximas as bordas do tecido.

Sentada sobre um telhado, seu olhar pousou sobre um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e pele morena clara. Um sorriso torceu seus lábios, fazendo os dentes pontudos brilharem. As pupilas se tornaram estreitas, como fendas, e a garota saltou graciosamente.

Com um movimento rápido, caiu atrás do rapaz, por entre as sombras. O jovem apenas teve um vislumbre de um vulto e se voltou para trás, cometendo um grave erro. Mitie saltou sobre ele, arrastando-o consigo para a escuridão, onde se saciou de seu sangue.

Shaka sentiu o equilíbrio entre as criaturas se abalar, e em alerta, se dirigiu para onde sentia que havia uma vida humana em risco.

- Hey! Hey! Pare já!

- Hum? Outro humano...? Hihihihihi... acho que hoje é meu dia de sorte...

- Volte aqui! Você atacou um humano! Rompeu com o Pacto de Atlântida! Eu ORDENO que pare e volte! – com um movimento do braço, que segurava uma espécie de cetro, Shaka arrastou a garota para trás. – Como se chama?

- Mitie... – ela respondeu, com ar sedutor. Shaka sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

- A senhorita infringiu a Lei número 174 do Pacto de Atlântida! A senhorita está pre...

- Eu estou o quê? – ela riu, após se desvencilhar do "encantamento" de Shaka, agilmente saltando sobre os telhados e correndo. Shaka ficou vermelho ao ver as longas e alvas pernas da garota, que ficaram a mostra, com seus movimentos. E ainda mais vermelho, ao sentir raiva pelo fato da vampira tê-lo feito de bobo.

Ele estava se recuperando de alguns ferimentos, ocasionados por uma luta com um demônio, que fora preso, e por isto, suas asas não poderiam ser usadas. Ele bufou pesadamente e guardou seu cetro, partindo logo em seguida.

XxxX

Desde aquele dia, Shaka e Mitie iniciaram uma caça de gato e rato, em que Shaka as vezes era o gato, as vezes era o rato.

A vampira muitas vezes abusava de seu poder, notando o quão distraído e perdido Shaka ficava quando ela o seduzia. Ele sabia que deveria caçá-la e prendê-la, para levá-la a julgamento e depois condenada. Mas notava que algo na garota o impedia... ou talvez, fosse algo nele mesmo.

Foi em uma noite em que a jovem novamente atacara, que ele se deu conta do que ocorria.

Mitie era seu pecado.

Ela era seu pecado, pois aquele sentimento que ele sempre admirara entre os homens, havia brotado em seu coração. E agora, ele se sentia usado pela vampira, que o seduzia sempre. Portanto, Shaka decidiu mudar seu plano.

Se ela queria brincar de gato e rato... ele iria fazer o papel de rato...

Cortou seus longos cabelos loiros, vestiu-se como um mortal qualquer, e se disfarçou com seu cheiro. Com o cheiro de seu sangue.

Fez-se de isca, e esperou pela noite cair. Quando o céu se tornou cinza e os primeiros sinais da noite surgiram, ele saiu de sua casa, e dirigiu-se ao centro da cidade. Suas asas haviam sido escondidas, de modo que ele parecesse mesmo um mortal. Os olhos azuis estavam abertos, e a espreita.

Foi somente depois da meia-noite que a jovem vampira saiu para a caça, e o cheiro do sangue "mortal" de Shaka impregnara suas narinas, tão logo ela pôs os pés fora de casa.

Mitie caíra perfeitamente em sua armadilha.

Quando ela se preparou para atacá-lo, ele retirou seu cetro do bolso e com um movimento rápido de seus braços, ele a prendeu, lançando-a ao chão.

- Você queria brincar comigo... agora... sou eu que vou brincar com você... Vampira... – ele sorriu, agachado próximo a ela, segurando seu rosto com firmeza e fazendo-a olhar para si. – Eu não vou levá-la a julgamento... ao contrário... você será punida a minha maneira...

- O que vai fazer comigo? – ela perguntou, numa mistura de aflição, ironia, raiva e sedução.

- Você quis me seduzir... agora, vai ter de agüentar as conseqüências disso... porque eu me apaixonei por você... Você é o meu pecado...

XxxxxX

Olá pessoas...

Ficou bem simplesinha, bem diferente do que eu tinha planejado... mas como eu tive um dia cheio e não consegui escrever nada antes... espero que tenha ficado boa... espero que tenha gostado, neko-sama!

Não foi nada tão bom quanto a fic do Ikarus, mas foi feita com carinho, de coração... e pra não chover muito no molhado, eu quis fazer um romance Anjo x Vampira... ;D

Feliz Aniversário! (Talvez meio atrasado para você, já que no Japão, já é dia 21...)

Beijos.


End file.
